


A Cup of Coffee Helps the Werewolves Go Down

by catnip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, McCall family feels eating me up inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/pseuds/catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment between Mother and Son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Coffee Helps the Werewolves Go Down

**Author's Note:**

> Because the show is woefully inadequate when it comes to McCall family moments, I felt the urge to write. Maybe there will be more in the future. Who knows! Enjoy :)

When he went into the kitchen he wasn't expecting to see his mother. He thought that usually she had a shift at this time, but maybe he was wrong. Or maybe someone else had taken her place. He wondered, but didn't ask. Though things were better he didn't want to say anything that might make her feel like he didn't want her there.

“Hey uh, have you seen my phone?”

“Yup.” From behind her mug on the counter Melissa slid out his phone. When Scott took a step forward, she put her hand over it. “Over to the table. Sit.”

Scott did as he was told, taking a seat at their always-messy kitchen table. He wasn't sure when the last time they actually ate dinner at it was. “Did you steal my phone?” He wasn't mad, actually the opposite, smirking a bit at his mom as she sat down next to him.

“I did. You sleep like a rock. I thought you said being a werewolf gave you keener senses?” The question was half a jab at him, and half legitimate. She still had so many things that she needed to know and make sense of despite the fact that they had talked it over. Several times. 

“Sorry to disappoint you, I didn't know I'd have to be on guard from my own mother. Can I have it back?”

“You can. First we talk.” 

Melissa took a sip of her coffee, closing her eyes. She needed a moment to mentally prepare herself. She always needed a moment when it came to Scott. No matter what, she wanted to do the right thing in raising him. Half the time she didn't know what the right thing was, but she was damned determined to figure it out and do it, no matter what it took. Werewolves and lizard people were a bit beyond what she ever expected having to deal with when her son turned sixteen, but that didn't mean she wouldn't get the hang of it.

Eventually.

Moment taken and passed, she sat down her mug and looked at her son. “I know that you are a teenage boy and you want to have your secrets. And on top of that you are a werewolf now, which comes with all sorts of other things.”

“Mom, I don't-”

Melissa held up a finger, the corner of her mouth scrunching. Scott knew 'be quiet' when he saw it, so he kept the rest of the sentence to himself. “I get it. I do. I was sixteen once. I might not have been a werewolf, but you know.” She smiled at that, a bit uneasy, but Scott returned it. “So here is the deal. I know you can't tell me everything. Frankly, I don't want you to tell me everything. But I do want you to be open with me. If there is something going on, I need to know.”

“Okay Mom, sure. I promise.”

“You better. Don't think you need to protect me. I'm your mother, and that alone makes me just as dangerous as you when it comes to fighting.”

Scott laughed, nodding. “I know. I know how scary you can be. Now can I have my phone back?”

For a moment Melissa eyed him, skeptical. She knew that even though Scott promised her it was going to be a battle. As much as she had tried to look out for him all these years, Scott had always tried to do the same for her. At times it had filled her with guilt, like she wasn't doing right by him as a mother if he tried to be the one to look after her. Other times it filled her with pride. Made her feel like she was doing everything right. 

“Not yet. I want to go through your contacts so you can tell me who everyone is. _What_ everyone is.”

Scott groaned. “Really mom?”

“Yes really.” Melissa picked up the phone, clicking the screen on and tapping at it. “Especially this...Derek person? You have two or three messages from him, asking where you are and if you'll come by.” 

“Are you kidding me? I don't want to deal with him today.”

Melissa grinned, tapping the phone on the table. “What is he, like your werewolf boyfriend?”

The look Scott gave her almost made her laugh. It reminded her of the times he used to get cross at her when he was just a little boy. No one could pout quite like her Scott. “No, he is not my werewolf boyfriend. That isn't even a thing!”

“Alright, calm down there cujo. We can get to him. First let's start with,” she looked down at the list, “Allison. Aw, how is Allison? She's not a werewolf too...is she?”

Scott rubbed the back of his neck, taking a deep breath in. This was going to take a long time.


End file.
